Someone To Come Home To
by x-gemarrrr
Summary: Lisbon is relaxing after a tough day at work but she is interrupted by Jane. The story shows how they both get used to having someone there when they get home and how their relationship progresses.
1. Having Someone To Dream Of

**Summary: Lisbon is relaxing after a day at work when she is interrupted by Jane. This story shows how they both get used to coming home to somebody.**

**A/N: This is my first Jisbon/Jello (whichever lol) fanfic so i hope it goes okay :) I hope you all like it!**

* * *

The steam in the bathroom had covered the window and the mirror. Water was trickling down the blue walls near the bath that Teresa Lisbon had just vacated. She wrapped a towel around herself and another around her hair. She had planned an easy, stress free night where she could have a bath and relax in her bed whilst eating the chocolate she had been saving. She wiped some of the steam from the mirror with her hand and stared at her reflection. A dark haired woman with a face full of exhaustion looked backed at her. Woah, she didn't realise how her job sometimes made her look.

Sighing into the emptiness of her apartment, she walked into her small but comfortable bedroom and climbed into her pyjamas. Lisbon walked over to her window and peeked through the curtains. The stars and moon had been swallowed by the dark clouds in the sky and the only light offered was a dim glow from the orange of street lights. Artificial light. Nice.

Lisbon huffed and walked into her kitchen, grabbing her bar of chocolate from the fridge. She stroked the purple wrapper with her finger and smiled. This was all for her. The annoying blond haired consultant was not going to get one piece. Still smiling, Lisbon made her way back to her bedroom and climbed under her covers. She instantly relaxed as she pulled them up to her chin, covering her whole body with a comfortable feeling of warmth. She reached over to the bar of chocolate she had placed on the side and heard the satisfying noise of the wrapper opening. She smiled again to herself until she heard a knock on the door. The smiled faded as she guessed who it would probably be. She glanced at the clock and groaned. 23:56. Nice Jane, really nice.

Sure enough, as she walked up to the door and looked through the peephole, she saw a head of curly blonde hair and a pair of sparkling blue eyes staring up at the door. Groaning, Lisbon opened the door and came face to face with the perfect smile fixed onto Patrick Jane's face.

"Good evening Lisbon." Just as she thought his smile couldn't get any brighter – bing! – It did. Lisbon frowned in return.

"Good evening? Try morning, it's almost midnight."

"Ah, but not yet, we have exactly –," Jane looked at his watch that was resting on his left arm "one minute until the greeting 'Good Morning' can be used."

Lisbon just stared in disbelief at his never faltering smile. It was almost the beginning of a new day and Jane was standing outside of her apartment making smart remarks. This wasn't doing anything to contribute to her supposedly stress-free night.

"Jane, what do you want?" A hint of accusation was carried in her voice, which did not go unnoticed by Jane, whose eyebrows raised up into his blonde curls to put on a hurt look.

"Why do you think that I would be here for any other reason that to see my good friend?" I'm hurt that you still don't seem to trust me Lisbon." Lisbon dropped her head and sighed for what felt like the umpteenth time.

"Look, Jane, it is very late and –." Jane held up a hand to stop her, looked at his watch and looked back at her face, still smiling.

"Correction my dear: very early, it is now midnight." Yet another sigh from Lisbon.

"Whatever. I just can't be bothered with your games right now so why don't you keep them inside until tomorrow morning when I just might be awake enough to respond?" She went to close the door but he was too quick and caught the door with his hand.

"You don't mind if I come in do you? No? Thank you." With that, he strode past Lisbon and into her apartment, smiling around at the living room he had just entered. "Nice place. Small, but cosy."

Lisbon was still stood at the open door, not sure what had just happened. She was way too tired for this. Slowly, she slammed it shut and turned to face the consultant. She opened her mouth to make a comment but decided against it. Instead, she spun on her heel and headed towards her room. She could feel Jane's eyes on her back.

"Where you going?"

"To bed. If you want to stay up all night in my apartment, feel free but I am going to sleep." She threw herself back under her covers and snuggled deep into them. She heard the door that she had just closed open again and looked to see Jane's head poking round it.

"Nice room. Small but cosy." Lisbon rolled her eyes at his repeated comment and then shut them again, trying to block out the light that was seeping in from the lit living room. She heard the door close and the room was dark again. Once more, she inhaled slowly, relaxing herself so she could drop into a slumber.

She suddenly felt the other half of her bed dip and she once again snapped her eyes open and saw Jane sitting next to her, smiling into her face. Lisbon suddenly felt very aware of where they were and what she was wearing. Having him this close to her wasn't usually an easy thing to deal with but now he was close to her and on her bed. Great Teresa. Way to go.

She felt her cheeks redden even though she tried with all her might not to blush. He let out a small chuckle at her expense.

"What?" Why the hell did she just ask him that? She just set herself up for a 'smart Jane remark'.

"I love seeing you blush. It makes my day." Lisbon huffed.

"That explains a lot."

"What?"

"Nothing." Lisbon then spun round, her back facing him and pulled the duvet tighter with her arm. "Goodnight Jane." She shut her eyes tight again and tried to forget that the handsome blond was sitting right next to her. This didn't go very well as soon after she had shut her eyes, she felt a warm hand touch her back and she shivered suddenly at his touch.

"Aww come on Lisbon. I just want to talk." Lisbon inhaled deeply and prepared herself for looking back into his eyes. When she had returned to face him, she had prevented any of the things she was feeling from showing on her face.

"Talk?" Jane was now lying on his side too, supporting his head with his hand. Lisbon wasn't ready for the change in his position and almost gasped at how close he was. Damn it, he always managed to take her by surprise.

"Yes talk. It's what friends do when they have had a tough day." Lisbon frowned.

"I haven't had a tough day." Jane let out a small laugh.

"Oh yeah and so why is it that you have just had a very long bath, have an extremely large chocolate bar on your bedside table and are looking very tired?"

"No reason."

"Lisbon. You can talk to me. That's why I'm here." Lisbon smiled inside at his concern but outwardly, she raised an eyebrow to suggest that he was being silly.

"I'm okay Jane. Every day is a tough day. I'm used to it." Jane frowned for a moment whilst staring into her eyes, trying to catch her out. Lisbon was positive that there was something in them that gave her away. She wanted nothing more than to talk to Jane about the day's struggles but she couldn't let her guard down, especially not here, in her bedroom. She knew that Jane probably knew all this and so expected him to press on but instead, he lay down on his back, looking up at the ceiling.

"Okay, that's fine. Get some sleep though, you look like you need it." Lisbon's eyebrows arched inwards in a frown at his comment.

"Thanks." She answered with sarcasm. Jane merely smiled.

"Your welcome but you know," he had returned his gaze back to her, locking her in his eyes "if you ever need me, I am here; even if you just need someone to talk to." Lisbon returned his gaze and for a moment, they sat in silence, just looking at each other. Eventually she offered a small smile.

"Thanks. Night Jane." His eyes glittered.

"Goodnight Lisbon. Oh and by the way, I am very impressed that you haven't chucked me out yet. I'd have thought that when I sat on your bed, I would have at least been threatened with a shooting."

Jane looked down at her to see her reaction but found that she had already drifted off to sleep. He smiled at her calm expression and couldn't think of when he had ever seen her so peaceful. He softly brushed her hair back away from her face and quietly settled down next to her, closing his eyes and slowly drifting into his own dreams. Dreams of moving on but never forgetting instead of the usual nightmares of a red face on a blank wall. Jane liked the dreams. He could get used to this.

* * *

**Well I hope it isn't too boring :) I decided to let their relationship progress from this night on rather than have them suddenly get together in one night (although any jisbon is cute :D) Please comment and tell me if you would like to see the relationship carry on :D thankyou for reading!**

**Please review - Reviews make me smile :D**


	2. Having Someone To Come Home To

**A/N: Thankyou all for the wonderful reviews :D I am enjoying writing this story and I hope you carry on enjoying reading it :D I do apologise if it seems to move slowly but I am trying to show the time it takes for them to make the big step forward :) Thanks for reading!**

* * *

Lisbon was sat in her office staring. She had been staring a lot lately; her mind had been filled with thoughts of a certain blonde consultant which wasn't helped by the fact that his face came into her view several times a day. Usually, the dark of the night brought her peace from the torment in her mind as she went home and had no interruptions from the man she was desperately trying not to fall in love with. Recently however, Jane had been interrupting not only her daylight hours but her nights too. She acted like she hated the fact that he showed up at her front door every night, his perfect smile lighting the night sky, but she knew that having him there at the end of a long day was the comfort she needed.

This had been going on for several months now and she had to admit that she was getting used to having someone to come home to.

Lisbon was sat at her desk, her chair turned to face the window. She was looking down at her fingers that were stroking the rugged edges of a silver key. The reflection of the sun on the metal had projected a small yellow light on her dark hair which hung around her shoulders in curls. She couldn't believe that she was going to do this. This was completely out of character for the 'I don't mind being alone' Lisbon.

A small knock on her office door pulled her out of her thoughts and she stuffed the key into her pocket. Slowly, she twirled her chair round to face the perfect smile, the sun from the window and given his already blonde curls a golden tint to them and Lisbon was momentarily speechless.

"Good afternoon Lisbon" His smile widened, lighting Lisbon's office more than even the sun could.

"Hi." Hi? That's it? Not even a smart remark? Lisbon shook her head at the poor response and to wake herself from the trance she was under.

"How are you?" Jane made his way into her office and shut the door softly behind him, the smile never leaving his face.

Lisbon looked at him, one of her eyebrows raised. "You came in here to ask how I was?" Jane put on a hurt look which Lisbon seemed to somehow bring about at least once a day.

"Can I not be as innocent as to ask my friend how she is? I'm hurt at how you still think of me as that shallow" He shook his head, still with the hurt look obvious on his face and waited for Lisbon to answer. She sighed as she reached into her pocket and brushed the tip of the key.

"Well, if you really want to know, I'm fine." Jane stopped shaking his head and frowned.

"Great answer there Lisbon: 'I'm fine.' You could have thought of a more interesting word like mundane, well, in good health but no. You chose fine. How boring, or even, how tedious." Lisbon stared at him with a look that seemed able to kill.

"See, there you go, I found your ulterior motive. You came in here to ask how I was so you could make fun of me."

"No. Well, yes but I love seeing you angry, second to making you blush which is the highlight of my day." Lisbon raised her eyebrow again and breathed in deeply, making her already deadly look, all the more menacing. Jane took a step back and waved his hands in front of him. "Kidding, kidding."

Lisbon frowned. "No you're not."

Jane lowered his hands and thought for a moment, probably judging whether his life was in danger at this moment. Obviously satisfied that it wasn't, he took a chance. "No you're right, I'm not. Making you blush is the highlight of my day."

Lisbon looked on her desk for something that she could throw at his head but found nothing big enough. Instead, she sat on the edge of the wooden table and brushed the key in her pocket again, reminding herself what she was planning to do today. Jane noticed her hand in her pocket and took a cautious step forward.

"What's in your pocket?" Lisbon looked up and suddenly realised that she really wasn't ready to tell him about the key, quickly, she searched her mind for something that she could have in her pocket but came up with nothing.

"Nothing." She didn't look him in the eyes when she replied which did not go unnoticed by the mentalist.

"You're nervous." Lisbon looked at him quickly then dropped her gaze.

"No I'm not." A small smile came onto Patrick Jane's face.

"Yes you are, you are nervous about something and it has something to do with whatever is in your pocket." Lisbon didn't reply, she just continued to stare down where her feet were swinging just above the floor. Jane continued and took another step forward. "And whatever is in your pocket has something to do with me."

Lisbon dared to look him in the face and slowly lifted her head. "No it doesn't; anyway I don't have anything in my pocket." Jane's smile grew at her denial and he took another few steps forward so he was very close to her. She could see his blue eyes seeing right through her lies and she had to look away again, away from his penetrating stare. "I know you're lying Lisbon. I told you, you are translucent my dear." He took another step and Lisbon could feel his leg brush hers. She suppressed a shiver and felt her hand be taken by his. Jane pulled her off the desk so that she was standing. He was now so close that she could feel his breath on her cheek.

Lisbon suddenly had an overwhelming desire to press her lips to his, to close the very small gap between them but before she acted on the desire, she felt Patrick put his hand in her pocket. Lisbon froze. She didn't dare to move and tried to focus on something else other than the things she wanted to do to the gorgeous man in front of her. She then heard the jingle of the key against the key ring it was next to. The sun was sparkling off the silver metal and Jane was dangling them in front of her face.

"What have I got here?" Lisbon tried to snatch the key out of his grasp but he pulled them away. Her reflexes were definitely not the same around him. She sighed deeply and supposed that she might as well just tell him the truth. Lying wouldn't do much good, what with being translucent and all.

"I cut you a key to my apartment." She looked at him for a moment to see his reaction but he did nothing so to regain her control, she added an extra comment. "I was sick of you knocking every night so I thought now you can let yourself in, saves me from the trip to the door." Then Jane did something she really hadn't expected. She felt herself be pulled into a hug. She rested her head on his shoulder and realised that he had bent down to meet her level. She smiled at the surprising gesture and felt strangely comfortable with how intimate it was. She felt his hand softly rub her back and she closed her eyes to take it in.

All too quickly, Jane pulled away and smiled at her, key in hand.

"Thank you Lisbon. That's very kind of you." Lisbon shrugged, still too dazed for words and watched him leave the office, placing the key carefully in his own pocket.

* * *

**Well I hope you enjoyed the second chapter :D I thought that Jane would move in unofficially so this is what shows that he has moved in :D **

**Please review - reviews make me smile, especially all of yours :D**


	3. Having Someone To Cry To

**A/N: Hey! sorry I haven't updated in a while - I went away had didn't have very much time to write... Well I hope you enjoy it and I do hope I got all the facts right.. please tell me if there is anything I need to change :D enjoy!**

* * *

Patrick Jane was walking around his living room, well, his boss' living room. Although he had been 'living' in her apartment for a couple of months, he still hadn't quite got used to calling it home. After all, Lisbon had never actually asked him to move in, she just gave him a key but of course, Patrick saw that as a way to spend as much time with her as possible.

Lisbon was still at the headquarters and Jane had head back to hers early to be ready to make her feel at home when she came through the door after a long day at work. In his hand lay the silver key that Lisbon had cut for him and he looked at it smiling. After a moment, he placed it on the key holder and set off to the kitchen to make Lisbon her favourite meal – Lasagne. Jane had never been told that this was her favourite dish but instead used his 'skills' to guess the fact and he couldn't wait to see her reaction.

Now knowing where everything in Lisbon's kitchen was placed didn't seem to bother him and he soon found the ingredients and got to work, whistling to himself as he took the mince out of the packet. The whistling that rang through kitchen was broke by a dull thud from the front door. Jane stopped and put down the kitchen towel that was slung over his shoulder. He waltzed into the living room and saw his dark haired boss with her back to him, her head on the wooden door. Patrick was worried at the sight of her posture; she seemed tired yes but also tense, troubled, upset? He walked over to her softly and placed a hand on her shoulder. Lisbon swirled round quickly at his touch and Jane looked into her green eyes, searching for any signs of distress. He could see them glisten with tears that threatened to spill over onto her rosy cheeks. Jane allowed himself a quick smile inside as he thought that the blush in her cheeks was probably due to how close he was to her.

Lisbon pushed past him softly and threw herself on the couch, distancing herself from Patrick who was now making his way to sit next to her. He placed a finger under her delicate chin and turned her to face him.

"Hey, are you okay? And don't say I'm fine because I know you're not." He whispered this to her, not wanting to seem to demanding of her and scare her into her bedroom. She blinked at him and sighed slowly. Then she replied, echoing his whispered volume.

"Tough day."

Patrick settled onto the couch. The lasagne could wait, Teresa needed him now. "Talk to me."

Lisbon also sat back, relaxing into the cushion whilst shutting her eyes. Slowly she prepared to tell Jane about her day. Jane took her hand and using his thumb, he rubbed circles into the back of it to calm her. She sighed whilst keeping her eyes closed and began to tell him about the case.

"Well, you know how the victim we found was dumped in a forest?" Jane nodded, pressing her to continue. "Well she was a mother of three small children and her death was a hit and run. The person driving the car hit her, panicked, moved her body into a forest and drove away, hoping he wouldn't be caught." Jane saw that the sadness in Lisbon's features was suddenly replaced with a flash of anger but it soon disappeared.

Now he knew why she was so upset. Her own mother had been killed in a car accident and the driver of the other car just drove away. This case was causing her to relive the painful memories of her childhood.

"Oh Lisbon." He sighed and pulled her into a hug. He felt her tense for a moment but then relax in his arms. He couldn't help but think how right she felt there with him. He never wanted to let her go.

"There's more." Lisbon spoke into his chest. Jane looked down curiously but as soon as he saw her eyes, he knew what it was. "It is the anniversary of my mother's death today. Trust it to happen on this day." Jane was for once, speechless. He didn't know what he could offer to her to make her feel better so instead, he just tightened her hold on her and began to softly rub her arm.

Jane knew that Lisbon hated showing her emotions in front of people (he supposed that they were both similar in that aspect) but he also knew that there was a time to cry and this was one of them.

"Lisbon. You have been through a tough day today, you can cry you know. No-one is going to think any less of you. It's okay, I'm here." He whispered into her hair and then he felt her shake as the tears she was holding were released from her sorrow filled eyes. Jane just sat with her and rocked her softly whilst stroking her hair.

In that moment, he realised that their relationship had once more taken another step forward. There was a time when Lisbon would never let him in, she would shut him off as he would do to her but now, things were different. Now he sat here cradling her while she sat and cried into his chest. Now he just had to learn to open up to her.

After a few minutes, Lisbon calmed down and her body became very still. Jane looked down at her and saw that her eyes were shut and her breathing was slow and deep. She had drifted into a slumber. Jane smiled to himself and carefully picked her up. He led her into her room and placed her down on her bed. Slowly, so not to wake her, he took of her shoes and pulled the covers over her small body.

Jane looked at her peaceful face and smiled again, happy that she was now resting and that the sadness had gone from her face. He brushed back her hair from her face and kissed her forehead, then quietly, he left the room, shutting the door softly on his way out.

Once in her living room, he smiled widely. For months, he had been toying with the idea of him and Lisbon, always flirting with her and teasing her just to see the faint blush colour her cheeks. But things were different now and it was time to accept it. He was in love again. He was in love with Teresa Lisbon and he never wanted to leave her. He wanted to always be there for her whenever he was needed and he wanted to love her as much as she would let him.

Slowly, he felt his own eyes water just as Teresa's had done before but the smile he wore never faltered. He hadn't felt these tears for a long time. The tears of sadness usually invaded his eyes but now, the tears of joy had won. He was in love again and he couldn't be happier.

* * *

**Well i hope you liked it! I think I am either going to have one or two more chapters not quite sure yet... thanks for waiting and thanks for reading!**

**Please review - reviews make me happy, especially all of yours :D**


	4. Having Someone To Go Home With

**A/N: Hey! Sorry that I haven't updated in a while, I seem to have been too busy reading all of your wonderful fanfictions rather than writing my own.. ah well. anyway, this is a bit shorter than usual but I thought it was a good place to end the chapter where I did. I think there is going to be one more after this. Enjoy! :D (and thanks for all your lovely reviews, they make me so happy it's unbelieveable! :D)**

**Summary: I'm not too sure about the end of the season as I live in England and we are only like half way through so I made up that Red John had died and left out details so I didn;t have to think too much :D:D hope you like it!**

* * *

Jane was staring blankly at the wall in front of him. This wall held so much sorrow, so much anger and pain and was the only thing that had kept him going in his search for revenge. The white paint was chipping around the edges as if trying to distance itself from the ugly red face that smiled so hauntingly at Patrick everyday since it was painted there in his wife's blood.

Below the face was a worn out mattress covered with a thin white sheet. Dust had settled there, making the white seem like a dirty grey but that was the only thing good about this room. Dust meant that it hadn't been used and that meant that Patrick was moving on, slowly yes, but he was.

Jane looked back at the face and inhaled deeply. Everything was different. The bloody face on the dirty wall no longer meant revenge. It meant nothing. Red John was dead and the revenge was no longer strived for. True, he had not killed him; instead he himself had almost died trying to do anything but kill him. He let out one sad laugh into the silence of the empty room at the irony. He had spent years telling himself that when he met Red John, he would make him die slowly and painfully, like his family did but when it came to it, he couldn't do it. Maybe he was a coward? Lisbon wouldn't think so.

Jane let a smile tug at the corners of his lips as he thought of her. She was the reason he had changed. She was the reason he was no longer the broken shell of a man who disguised himself behind a mask of smiles and jokes. The smiles that lightened his face now were genuine and his jokes weren't forced. Lisbon had made him live again and for that, he would be forever thankful.

He let himself think of the nights events for a few more moments until he felt another presence in the room. He turned his head and saw the figure of Lisbon, standing at the doorway with a frown between her eyes. She was sad, not angry and Jane couldn't deal with the pity she was offering. He turned away again, focusing his eyes in front of him.

She moved towards him and stood beside him in silence. He felt her take his hand and without realising, he tightened his grip, not wanting to let her go. Jane still refused to look at her. He didn't want to see her eyes filled with sadness that was meant for him. He hated passing on his deepest and darkest emotions to people, especially her.

"It's over now Jane." Lisbon's voice was like a soft melody in his ears and he closed his eyes to take it in. "He's gone."

Patrick inhaled deeply again, trying to compose his thoughts. Yes he was gone. It was over. The man who he had so longed to kill was dead. The hurt in his heart that had been locked away for so many years was now starting to break free and he felt a single tear escape his eye. He quickly wiped it away with his free hand and he felt Lisbon squeeze the other one softly.

"Come on Patrick. Let's go home." This made Jane turn to face her. He snapped his head around to look at her in quiet shock. He looked into her green eyes and saw that they did not hold pity like he thought but instead, they held comfort. She was there for him as he said he would be there for her.

He thought back on her last words and realised that she had used his first name which was certainly different and strangely satisfying but this was not what had shocked him. She had said 'Let's go home'. He had a home. He belonged somewhere again. He couldn't describe how happy that made him feel.

He slowly let her pull him away from the wall that had held him captive for so long and with one last glance behind him, he shut the door, never to see the haunting face again.

* * *

**A/N: Well I hope it wasn't too depressing or too dull. Next chapter should be a very Jisbonny filled one! Please review - Review's make me smile :D:D**


	5. Having Someone To Love

**A/N: Here you go, the last chapter :D I hope you like it! Thankyou to all the people who have read and reviewed! It is very much appreciated :D**

* * *

Lisbon shut the door softly behind her and stood there for a few moments, her back towards Jane who was stood behind her. She could feel his eyes on her back and she placed her forehead on the door, whilst sighing. Red John was dead. Good thing or bad? That answer would come soon but she knew that deep down, she was too frightened to hear it. She was scared that the death of Red John would cause the man she cared for dearly to walk out of her life just as quickly as he came. His task was completed, his mission ended and now, all CBI had to offer him was memories of the past, ones he probably wanted to forget.

Slowly, she turned to face him and their eyes met. Neither of them had turned on the light and so they were both stood in darkness with only a small amount of light from the window.

Lisbon managed to see the pain and frustration in the consultant's eyes from the events of the evening and wanted to wipe all of the hurt away. Instead, she stood still, never taking her eyes from his and Jane mirrored her actions. Teresa wondered whether he was angry at her for killing Red John. After all, she knew that he had longed for the moment to be his ever since the death of his family but when she had ran into the room, she found Patrick on the floor, a gun pointed to his beautiful face and she acted without thought.

The silence between them was becoming unbearable for Teresa.

"I'm sorry." She whispered into the gap between them. She did not look away from his blue gaze and saw his eyebrows frown in confusion.

"What are you sorry for? You saved my life. Again." Patrick let himself smile slightly at the last part and Lisbon felt her own lips curve slightly but then it was gone.

"I killed him. Neither of us got what we wanted. He died but not at your hand and I don't get to lock him away on death row so he can think about his fate every last second of his miserable existence." Lisbon felt a wave of anger rush through her as she spoke the last sentence. Patrick took a step forward and she finally lowered her gaze. "I'm just… I'm sorry."

Teresa felt him softly tilt her chin upwards so she was caught in his eyes once more.

"I couldn't do it." Patrick whispered to her. This time, Lisbon's eyebrows frowned in confusion.

"What?"

"I couldn't kill him. I had the chance though. I had the gun in my hand pointed right at his head." Jane moved his hand upward to make it seem like his was holding an invisible gun. "But I couldn't pull the trigger." Lisbon saw a sad intensity in his eyes and they were glistening in the dim light from the window. Then he lowered his hand. "And that's when he turned the tables, in my moment of weakness. Or my moment cowardice." Patrick then lowered his head to face the floor and Lisbon took her own step forward.

"You're not a coward. You're a good man. You couldn't do it because you are not a killer." She emphasised each point with her voice to make him listen and he lifted his head again.

"I feel like I've let them down." Jane's words were so quiet they were almost inaudible but Lisbon had heard and placed her hands on his shoulders.

"You didn't. They wouldn't have wanted you to become a killer Jane." Patrick frowned again for a moment and then slowly shook his head.

"You're right. I was blinded by my own revenge and so convinced myself that they would have wanted me to get my revenge but I never actually stopped to think about what they would have wanted." He let out a deep sigh and closed his eyes before opening them again and locking Teresa in another intense gaze. "Thank you."

"For what?"

"Everything."

And just like that, Teresa's world was turned upside down. Everything seemed to go into slow motion as he stepped towards her again, closing the gap between them. She felt his hand rest on the back of her neck and the other arm wrap around her waist. His lips met hers and her head was spinning. For a split second, she stood frozen, not sure what to do. Everything seemed to have failed her, words, actions. But then she realised. She was kissing Patrick Jane. She stood on her tiptoes and wrapped her arms around his neck, returning the kiss with a passion Teresa didn't think she had in her. His lips moved softly against hers and a shiver ran down her spine.

Then after what felt like long blissful hours, they broke apart, breathing heavily. They stared into each others eyes for what could have been the hundredth time that night and Teresa felt her lips curve into a smile. She saw him respond with his own dazzling smile and he lifted her up. Teresa gasped and buried her head in the crook of his neck as he span her round. Their laughter filled the gloom of the apartment and made them forget the sadness that had been issued before.

He slowly let her feet touch the ground as they came to a stop and the smiles had not left their faces. They both knew that this time would come. They both knew that their relationship had been changing but neither knew what it would feel like when it finally happened. Patrick pulled her into a soft embrace so that she wouldn't see the tear that rolled down his cheek. Another tear of joy. He smiled and wiped it away then looked back at her. He needed to say it, to tell her what had been wanting to burst from his mouth ever since the night she had cried to him.

"I love you Teresa. I never thought I would say those words again but you have changed my thoughts on just about everything. You have made me, excuse the cheesy line, whole again and I will always be thankful for that. I love you." Teresa felt the tears form in her eyes and saw his own eyes doing the same. She thought that the smile on her face now could never go away and to say she was overjoyed was the biggest understatement ever thought of.

"I love you too Patrick. Even though you drive me crazy, I couldn't be without you. Without your smile or you're cheery 'hello' every morning, I don't think I could get through the day. That was my turn for a cheesy line." He let out a laugh and she could see that he was fighting his tears. She lifted her hand to his face and traced her thumb along his cheek whilst remembering the words he had spoken to her once before. "You can cry you know. No-one is going to think any less of you." He smiled at her comment and she smiled back softly at him. She saw one tear escape from his eye and she pulled him back towards her and wrapped her arms around him as he finally opened up to her.

Teresa felt her own tears escape and as they stood in the dark living room in each other's arms, they both realized that their lives had now taken a turn for the better. Teresa felt Patrick pull back and then press his lips against hers once more. She returned the kiss, wrapping locks of his blonde hair in her fingers and Teresa Lisbon was happy, she was happy that now, she had someone to come home to, someone to cry to and someone to love. She had Patrick Jane and he had her.

* * *

**Thankyou so much for reading!!! I hope you liked it and I do hope it wasn't too cheesy, cheese can sometimes be good :D I hope... Please review! Reviews make me smile :D**


End file.
